Wyatt Matthews Halliwell
Wyatt Matthews Halliwell is a fictional character originally created by Brad Kern for the CW hit series Charmed. All character traits related to Blessed though belong to Rachel D.. Wyatt is the firstborn child to Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt, and also the oldest of the new Warren Generation - Blessed Children. Being born on the day of the Wiccan Festival of Lights as part of an ancient prophecy makes him one of the most powerful magical beings who have ever walked on this earth. However, things did not go as planned, thus Wyatt being a risk both to the good and the evil side. Ever since his birth demons have tried to turn him evil and some Elders feared Wyatt and thus demanding his death, failing. He took over his mother's club and is running it ever since he became twenty years old. His first charge - Prue - Wyatt got by the age of eighteen when he moved out the manor. He's the eldest brother to Chris Halliwell and Prue Halliwell. Personality Being the eldest Blessed Child doesn't make Wyatt the most organized person. He is pretty chaotic and his room is rarely presentable to any visitors. However, being the eldest makes him the annoying overprotective big brother to his brother Chris and sister Prue. He loves his family and will do anything to protect them, which makes him a little bossy at times. He is a player by nature and loves to flirt. Despite his flaws, he is a pretty good cook - something he learnt from his mom - and loves demon hunting. However, he never ditched a girl for a demon fight, unlike his cousin Allen. Wyatt is one to act first and think about the consequences later. History ] Born on the 2nd February - day of the Wiccan Festival of Lights - made Wyatt one of the most powerful magical beings who have walked on this earth. He's always been feared by both the good and evil sides of magic for being so powerful. Many demons died trying to turn him evil and even some Elders failed killing him because they feared that once Wyatt turns evil then all good magic would be lost. His parents and aunts though protected him from all attacks and even Wyatt himself proved since his young years that he was more than capable of looking out for himself, and later also for his siblings. Wyatt has proved over the years that he belongs to good magic, however even he is not immune against some demonic attempts to turn him evil. He has become evil over the years a few times but has always managed to find his path back to good magic. He grew up to be Derrick West's best friend and both of them tortured the Charmed Ones with their pranks. Even magic School was not free from their pranks. Wyatt attempted Elementary School and High School in San Francisco. He's always loved working at P3 and having his own independence. When he turned eighteen he decided to move out to a small apartment but he couldn't really manage life on his own. Over the next two years he spend more time at the Manor anyway than his own apartment. Wyatt couldn't really live on his own since he was too dependent on his family, thus moving back to the manor when he was twenty years old. Also by the age of eighteen he was gifted with his first charge - his own sister Prue. And even if the Elders won't ever admit it, their intention with this was to keep Wyatt good for they know what his family means to Wyatt and having to protect Prue as both his sister and charge would keep Wyatt on the right path. Wyatt eventually took over his mother's club P3 when he was twenty years old and has been running it successfully ever since. In 2029 he was made believe that his childhood friend Derrick had betrayed him. Powers 'Orbing' One of Wyatt's primary powers which he uses to transport himself from one place to another. Even if this power is pretty handy, Wyatt decided to get a driver's license since some magic free transportation is always good to have, however and unlike his brother Chris, he wouldn't really mind taking a girl out on a date by simply orbing. However, he's able to use this on a group of people by simply focusing hard enough on them and the place he wants to orb them. 'Telekinetic Orbing' This power is a combination of common telekinesis and orbing. Wyatt moves objects by making them disappear in small white and blue bubbles and making them show up wherever he wants. This is a good surprised factor as his opponent never really knows where the object will land, however it's not as effective as Prue's telekinesis when to cause damage. 'Force Field' Wyatt already used this when he was still in the womb. This power allows Wyatt to create an invisible shield that deflects all kind of active attacks. In season 01 he uses an advanced form of this attack, creating a force field around his sister Prue without standing actually next to her. He didn't know he was able to do that until that day. 'Healing' Being a witchlighter, allows Wyatt to have the ability to heal others. However he can't heal himself. 'Sensing' This is a common whitelighter power to sense their charges and to see if they are ok and need some assistance. This power allows Wyatt to have a stronger bond to his brother and see how he is doing even though he isn't Wyatt's charge. This bond is also called the Warren Whitelighter Bond. 'Ability to wield Excalibur' Wyatt can summon the sword Excalibur by command and fight with it. But he rarely uses Excalibur unless involved in a sword fight. However, Excalibur will allow Wyatt to channel his other powers in a more extended range in season 02. 'Molecular Inhibition' The first power given to Wyatt. This power allows him to slow down particles and even completely freeze them by command. At first he finds it hard to control this power since he always freezes things by accident but he soon gets a hold of it. Love & Romances Wyatt was always the player type, thus having a good among of one night stands with his twenty-five years. However, being the head of the Halliwell family and managing the club cut back his dating time. 'Amy' Amy is a demon also known as the Black Widow. She seduces men to later kill them out of personal joy. Amy starts leading tracks to the P3 in an attempt to expose the Halliwells, and for a moment her plan seems to work as Joey Green and Caden Finch bite the bait and are led to P3. She seduces Wyatt in order to kill him and take over the lead in the Underworld and finally get the respect she thinks she deserves. She's not after his powers since she can't use them. Series Season 01 Wyatt is introduced as he chases a few Rat Demons down an alley and is then ambushed. He is being the main target through his sister Prue and is constantly tried to be taken to the other side by a new Evil Triad which is looking for its third member to take over the whole magic community and get rid of the Elders for once and for all. He is confronted with a new species - Dragon Knights - he had never seen before and kidnap him. Their tribe leader Angela wants to use Wyatt's powers to awaken their Dragons to kill all Dragon Masters and fulfill her destiny as a true Dragon Knight. Wyatt is also turned into a Wendigo, but since his powers allow him to use his magic while in his Wendigo form it gets hard to save Wyatt. Overall the first season of BLESSED Wyatt has to prove himself and prove to the Elders that he is good and worthy of the Twice Blessed title. Category:Blessed Children Category:BLESSED Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Witchlighters Category:Season 01